


Sobre Milagres

by DebbyBacellar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Johnlock freeform, M/M, Parentlock, a bit of angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbyBacellar/pseuds/DebbyBacellar





	

  
Milagres

Por Debby Bacellar.  


  
  
Mycroft chega até 221B, uma pasta na mão, a face consternada. John oferece chá como de costume, irritando-se internamente por Mycroft estar ocupando a sua cadeira. Sherlock está sentado, vestido em seu terno e as mãos cruzadas embaixo do seu queixo. É morbidamente irritante que ele não consegue deduzir o motivo dessa visita inesperada. John senta no sofá e encara os dois irmãos, o cenho franzido de preocupação. 

  
Mycroft não protela pela primeira vez em sua vida.

"Eu recebi uma carta póstuma". ele começa. "De uma interessante mulher chamada Anne Flores."  
O coração de Sherlock acelera em seu peito, mas ele ainda não sabe o motivo, ele não pode sequer começar a entender porque Anne enviou uma carta ao seu irmão depois de morta,  


"Overdose?" Sherlock pergunta cauteloso sobre o motivo da morte.

"Câncer. Pulmões." Mycroft responde.

“Porque ela enviaria uma carta para você?”. Sherlock torna sua dúvida verbal e Mycroft começa a derramar os fatos como se a vida de Sherlock pudesse ser reduzida à uma simples pasta de documentos.

“Vocês tiveram um caso, enquanto ambos viviam altos em heroína. Você foi cuidadoso com seringas, mas não com sexo, não quando descobriu isso pela primeira vez.”

Sherlock ouviu a ingestão aguda de ar de John e foi uma luta interna manter sua face em branco.

“Anne engravidou Sherlock.” Mycroft diz. “Mas perdeu a batalha contra o vício algumas vezes. Há cinco anos, nasceu Scott, seu filho. Ele nasceu surdo e mudo, o que não é surpreendente devido ao uso continuado de drogas por parte de Anne. Só depois de perceber a forma como o seu vício havia afetado a vida que ela gerou, ela conseguiu ficar limpa, aparentemente por todos esses anos. Ela trabalhava como caixa de supermercado e apesar da condição de vida quase deplorável, ela criou Scott muito bem. Ela alega em sua carta que não queria entrar em contato com você antes, porque temia o que o contato com um viciado como o pai faria ao seu filho. Ela estava longe desse mundo e queria permanecer assim.”

“Oh meu Deus, Sherlock...” John sussurrou, mas Sherlock não sabia identificar o tom, ele estava muito sobrecarregado no momento.

“Quando ela recebeu a notícia do câncer, ela pesquisou sobre você, mas ainda não tinha certeza se deveria ou não entrar em contato, embora você parecesse bem e completamente livre do vício. Ela era uma garota esperta e conseguiu descobrir sobre o fato de sermos irmãos e que eu trabalhava em cargos menores no governo, o que foi suficiente para ela confiar em mim com a informação, suponho. O câncer foi rápido, infelizmente. Ela morreu há quatro dias e Scott encontra-se em um abrigo. Eu confirmei a paternidade com um simples teste de DNA. É claro que eu não posso permitir que um Holmes cresça nessas condições, mas eu preciso saber de você, agora, o que eu devo fazer.”

“O que? Como assim?” John pergunta revoltado. “Ele é filho de Sherlock, e acabou de perder a mãe, é claro que ele deve estar com o pai agora.”

Mycroft vira-se para John e diz com desprezo. “Você, John Watson, tem vivido com meu irmão há alguns anos. Você acha, realmente, que ele tem o necessário para criar uma criança, e mais, uma portadora de necessidade especiais?”

“Sherlock não é o tipo de homem que abandona o filho à própria sorte. Ele não faria isso, Sherlock, diga à ele, por favor.” John meio que afirma, meio que implora.

“Eu seria um péssimo pai.” Sherlock diz, os olhos arregalados de medo. “Eu vou estragar a vida da criança, eu vou... Eu não posso John, eu não posso!” Ele diz e levanta em um rompante, indo em direção ao seu quarto e batendo a porta violentamente, trancando-se em si mesmo como ele faz muitas vezes quando ele não sabe como resolver um problema ou como lidar com seus próprios caóticos sentimentos.

“Ele nunca será um pai. Não um bom. Aceite isso Dr. Watson. Todas as vidas terminam, todas os corações   se partem, cuidar não é uma vantagem.”

“Repita isso para si mesmo quantas vezes você quiser para tentar se convencer sobre sua soberania em relação aos sentimentos, como se um ser humano que consegue se dissociar verdadeiramente de suas próprias emoções por escolha fosse realmente digno de ser chamado de humano. É isso que nos torna o que somos, Mycroft. Se importar não te torna bobo ou vulnerável. Se importar, não consigo mesmo, mas sobre outras pessoas, é um ato bonito e altruísta. Você é mesmo capaz de entender o significado dessa palavra?  Sherlock não é você e você sendo o irmão mais velho, sendo o seu exemplo, alguém para olhar e seguir, o disse em pequenas frases constantemente para ser egoísta, para não ser quem ele é, porque quem ele realmente é ao seu ver é um tolo. Você não vai mais projetar esses sentimentos de inadequação nele, porque não há alguém no mundo que eu conheça que tenha a capacidade de amar tão profundamente como Sherlock ama. Eu não vou deixar você destruir isso.”

Então John rosna em sua voz de capitão. “Saia da nossa casa, agora.”

Completamente revoltado, Mycroft obedece, sabendo que John não estava longe de recorrer à violência física.

John levanta e vai até a porta do quarto deles, falando através da madeira, sua voz suave, seu coração batendo no peito como um tambor tribal.

“Há um pequeno menino lá fora, em algum lugar...” ele começa. “Que precisa do seu pai agora. Ele é diferente, ele precisa de tanta ajuda, porque ele não tem a facilidade dos outros. Ele não pode ouvir quando algum perigo se aproxima, ele não pode usar a sua voz para pedir ajuda se alguém o machuca. A única pessoa no mundo que ele tinha se foi, e a que resta, e que ele nem sequer conhece está se recusando a estender a mão para ajudá-lo. Pense nele Sherlock... Pense nesse pequeno garoto, provavelmente cheio de cachos, de olhos tristes, chorando pela sua mãe que não vai voltar, tão sozinho... Tão solitário. ”

Duas lágrimas grossas vertem pelo rosto de Sherlock, que agora está sentado no chão ouvindo as palavras de John que fluem através da madeira fina.

“Você pode fazer isso Sherlock. Você pode colocar um sorriso novamente naquele rosto triste. Você pode suprir suas necessidades, você pode ser a sua voz, os seus ouvidos, você pode amá-lo e ter certeza de que será amado de volta, porque não há no mundo um amor maior que o de uma criança. Não há no mundo nada mais belo que o amor de um filho por um pai. ”

Sherlock abre a porta abruptamente, lançando-se nos braços de John.

“Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho”. Ele murmura enquanto os braços do bom doutor o cercam de calor e ternura.

“Você não vai. Eu vou estar ao seu lado em cada passo do caminho, em cada curva de cada esquina”.

“Mas... Quando começamos nossa relação você não se inscreveu para isso. Eu... Você gosta do perigo dos casos e da adrenalina que eu posso te oferecer, e com uma criança tudo vai mudar... E eu não quero te perder. Eu não posso”. Sherlock diz, os olhos fechados apertados ao exprimir verdades que estavam guardadas na parte mais profunda de seu coração.

John para por um momento, acariciando os cabelos de seu amante, o homem que ele ama e quem ele escolheu para compartilhar a vida.

“Eu te amo Sherlock, e amo todas as suas partes. O seu filho é um pedaço de você e ele precisa de você agora, ele precisa de... _Nós”._ Ele completa, sentindo-se já afeiçoado a um ser que ele ainda nem conheceu.

“Vamos fazer isso juntos... Eu prometo”. John sussurra e Sherlock cai em alívio.

 

(***)

Sherlock se sente nervoso na porta do lar para crianças órfãs onde o seu filho encontra-se. Uma psicóloga foi mandada com antecedência para informá-lo que o pai estaria vindo busca-lo. As mãos de John entrelaçada na dele era como uma âncora firmando-o, impedindo-o de entrar à deriva.

Minutos depois, um pequeno garotinho vem andando, uma mochila de peppa pig nas costas, o rosto como o de um anjinho. Ele tem cachos loiros e olhos iguais aos de Sherlock, um rosto pequeno e incerto e passos temerosos. Ele olha para cima em direção aos dois homens que o aguardam. Um deles, o mais alto, ajoelha diante dele.

 _“Olá, eu sou eu pai...”_ Ele assina em linguagem de sinais, que o pequeno Scott já entende. _“Eu sinto muito por não ter vindo antes, mas eu prometo que se você quiser, eu vou te levar para casa, eu vou estar com você, cuidando de você, para sempre. Você quer isso?”._

O pequeno Scott não consegue falar, porque ele se sente tão triste pela sua mamãe que não vai mais voltar, mas tão feliz porque tem alguém que vai cuidar dele agora. Ele se lança nos braços do seu pai e assina repetidas vezes com suas mãozinhas o gesto que diz: “ _Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado”._

E os dois derretem no abraço um do outro enquanto John agacha-se ao lado dos dois com lágrimas nos olhos, uma mão acariciando os cachos de seu amante e a outra os cachos do pequeno anjo que eles ganharam de presente da vida, para amar, cuidar e proteger enquanto houvesse vida para cada um deles.   


Porque a vida é feita de surpresas, e cabe a nós decidir torna-las desastres ou milagres, e se fosse uma escolha, John sempre, sempre optaria pelo milagre.

 

Fim...


End file.
